uranusfandomcom-20200214-history
Prison Wing
If you've fucked up big time this is where Security will put you. This "luxurious suite" is a shared living space among all those sentenced to life imprisonment. Includes a washroom, toilet, a laundry, a book printer, some dirt piles and machines for gardening, and vending machines. All red doors here require Holding Cells access to open, thus excluding the Detective, Lawyers and non-security Heads of Staff. Each cell is equipped with a wall-mounted flasher, and blast doors that can be used during prisoner transfers, or as a way to isolate trouble inmates. Insanity Ward This soothing white room contains straitjackets and muzzles to disable crewmates who won't shut up are a danger to themselves. Expect this room to never be used except for the 1% of rounds someone makes falsewalls to perma through it. The Prisoner "Transfer" Center Through the dark, nasty corridor, this is the place with no cameras where prisoners are transferred to another place so they can't do any more harm to anyone... In other words, eliminated through CO2, a lethal injection syringe or oldskool punching-your-face-to-mush. Why the caginess? A normal Asimov-lawset AI is required by its laws to stop any harm, even if it's being directed at the most murderboning antagonist. The smarty-pants of Nanotrasen have thus come up with a brilliant plan of telling a small white lie to the AI to commit one harm to save dozens of lives from further harm. Nevertheless, expect AIs and cyborgs to make it their round's goal to "accidentally" discover the purpose of this room (note, this is meta and frowned upon by admins). Prison Break Generally, escape from the permabrig is impossible without outside help. However, a prepared traitor can escape easily. A uplink implant can be smuggled unseen after injection and will give you enough crystals to buy a space suit and a piece of c4 for quick getaways should you be captured; however, that will use up all but one of your crystals, so you will need to accomplish your mission with minimal Syndicate gear. If you didn't plan ahead, you can smash the window open with botany tools, use a shard of glass to break the electrified grille, and in your pockets and hands carry some sodas. Run out of the window and head right; if you move fast and know the exact route you are going, you can run around the ship, past solars, and make it back to the Escape airlocks and get on the station before you die. It helps if a foolish Warden left you with some items, or if you have a buddy in perma. Lucky prisoners will be freed by a Gr3y.T1d3 virus that can occasionally infect Security's computer network. All doors will be bolted open, timers will be reset and the lights will go out. It's the perfect opportunity to make a quick getaway. The final way to escape is to lure someone inside, use the bar of soap to slip them, take their stun baton and stun them, then strip and kill them, and use their ID to escape. Remember to take their radio off first or you will get dog-piled by backup. Category: Locations